One Date to Go
by Amaneyei25
Summary: Hinata's life had changed so much. She couldn't get what she wanted like other people. So,when an Uchiha forced to walk her home,how much this will change her life? I don't own Naruto. Review will be much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

My first Sasuhina story. Set after fourth war. Everything is at peace. I'm not an expert at action story,so action is not the main part of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

The calmness of Konoha's forest was suddenly disturbed. There was some earthquakes followed by crashing sound from the trees. Not any longer there was a barking sound. The chackra eating insects were flying around the forest creating a black cloud. People near the forest already knew what happened there. It was the training ground for team eight. You could find them train everytime they met.

Another earthquake was felt. "Yosh! Akamaru! You digged quite deep now." Then a big buzz was heard near them.

"Whoops! It seems they have found us,no? Let's change our strategy then!"

"Woof!"

The Inuzuka's clan trained dog was hopping deep into the forest together with his owner. They were doing some zigzag to camouflage their track, it could be useful if the chasers were animals user like himself but it was useless if the catchers had the wide range seeing eyes,a real blessed ability.

Several seconds after Kiba's flee,a purplish long-haired girl was appeared. Her eyes were focused on something ahead. From the nerves around her eyes,you might knew that she was one of the Hyuuga clan. All of the Hyuuga clan had the brown colored hair, only one of them who had the purplish colored hair,her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

"Shino-kun, he is several miles ahead. He tried to hide here just now but we found him before he succeed."

"Good job,Hinata. Left the rest for me, I have planted some traps on that area." Shino appeared behind a big tree.

"Hai!" Hinata smiled at him.

They followed Kiba's trails and found him at the centre of another practice ground. He was surrounded by a big scale of Aburame's insects. Akamaru was barking at Hinata and Shino when they arrived.

"Oi,Shino! That was cheating! You lead me to this ground with your bugs intentionally! It's not fair! You should track me not leading me to your planned traps!" Kiba protested.

"As long as we found you,it's a game over for you." Shino replied cooly.

"Whaaat?! Are you trying to challenge me? I'm better in one on one combat!"

Kiba as a hot blooded man didn't ignore any insult although people didn't always mean to insult. Shino let down his trap so Kiba could launched his attacks. Hinata who watched on the sidelines was giggling at their antics. They always fought whenever they met but it didn't mean that they were not close to each other. They were sibling in this team,even Akamaru.

Hinata decided to sit down and watch they fought. She would rest before continuing her training with her sister later. It was a hot summer,she couldn't bear the heat. So she changed her usual baggy jacket to a shorter and thinner jacket. She wiped the beads of sweat. Kiba was better in combating but Shino was a good observer who could found a chance to win in a fight even if he was at the disadvantage part.

Hinata sighed,she didn't know what was her strong point. She was twenty years old but Hanabi was better than herself. The heiress position was already given to her sister anyway. She took some medical practice together with Ino-chan and Ino-chan was better than herself.

In the middle of Kiba and Shino's fight,Hinata felt something was wrong. She didn't know what but something was definitely wrong. Kiba was throwing a pack of kunais and shurikens to Shino but the ground was slippery cause of raining the night before made his attack was a missed. Akamaru slipped from the ground and Kiba threw his weapons at the same time. His weapons were flying right to Shino's blind side which unprotected bybhis bug at that moment.

 _I have to do something before someone was injured,_ Hinata thought.

She ran to Shino's place and launched her movement. "Shugo Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" she deflected most of the weapons and some of them were scattered around the field. Shino and Kiba stood still watching her.

When the weapons rain had stopped,Hinata stopped her movement too. She tried to stand as usual but the uneven ground caught her leg and she fell on her butt. "Ouch!"

"Hinata!" Shino ran to her.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Kiba followed with Akamaru.

"Hai! Daijoubu! It's good that nobody was hurt." Hinata smiled at them.

Kiba sighed and walked to Shino. "Oi! Sorry about that. I didn't calculate the slippery variable." Akamaru barked as he asking for a forgiveness too.

"Please be more cautious next time. It's a good thing that Hinata could save your sorry-ass from killing someone." Shino voice was flat and dry, cleary irritated by Kiba's action.

"What?! Are you saying that I'm a stupid fool? Oi! Don't ignore me!"

Shino ignored Kiba and gave a helping hand to hoist her up. When Hinata reached out her hand an unknown jounin appeared. "Inuzuka and Aburame,The Sixth need to see you now. He has a mission which need your ability."

"Really? Now? We have just back from last misson,last night to be exactly." Kiba scratched his head.

"I was ordered to inform you. If want to complain then meet The Sixth." With that the jounin dissappeared.

"What was that? Geez. Let's go,Shino! Wait! Hinata,I'm sorry for leaving you again."

"It's okay,Kiba-kun. I can take care of myself. We all are adults now. It must be an important mission if you have to report now."

"Are you sure?" this time Shino asked.

"Um.. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Geez.. Only you Hinata,who could deflect many weapons accurately but fall cause of the uneven ground." Kiba tsk-ed.

"Don't bully her." Shino defended her.

"Haha.. It's a joke you know! See ya,Hinata! Let's train again next time!"

"Un.."

"I'll back as soon as possible. Don't do something reckless."

"Hai. Please be careful. Have a safe trip." Hinata waved at them.

When they were not be seen anymore,Hinata left a sigh. What a failure she was. When many kunoichis were assigned to do the dangerous mission,she was here sitting on a wet mud. She stood up. Checking her feet,nothing wrong but she was shivering. It seems like another rain would come again now.

Hinata started to walk when a black figure appeared and towered behind her.

"U..Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

###

Uchiha Sasuke had too many titles for a man than a hundred men. Named traitor, avenger,killer,rocks,teme(only by Naruto),lady-killer,genius and many more that he couldn't remember. But he paid them no attention. Given a completely complicated life made somone became so sensitive and afraid to get close to people. He tried to minimize his interactions with anyone,moreover his fangirls (all of them were crazy women who didn't have their own life). He continued his life doing that even after the fourth war and people accepted him back to Konoha.

So,when he saw the Hyuuga heiress again he was puzzled. She was not the most beautiful woman he had met but she had an aura which attract people to her. She was gentle,elegant,soft spoken lady which needed as heiress of Hyuuga clan. The most important part that made him surprised were she was really humble as a heiress and she had a caring heart to help whoever in needs. Now,when the heiress position was taken away,she was still as strong and caring as before. He was not annoyed by her actions like he did to Sakura or his fangirls.

Sasuke had done missions with her,some of them were C ranked mission and some of them were A and S ranked missions. She didn't talk too much which was a relief and understood what she should do without dragging his legs.

On one S ranked mission with her,Sasuke injured himself from using too much his Mangenkyo. He lost his sight for a day,Hinata proofed that she was a good partner. She managed to reduce the unbearable pain in his eyes,patrolling around their hiding area by herself,Sasuke had volunteered to patrol too but it was impossible to change the girl's mind when she had decided,she cooked a delicious meal eventhough they had limited ingredients. And Sasuke focused on healing his eyes only. Sasuke was really pampered. It was the first time he let someone did it to him except his mother.

After that time,they would greet each other whenever they met. Sasuke would come to rookie nine's celebration occasionally only when he found that Hinata attended too. They would train together when they met,they had a regular training schedule now. When Sasuke found he was bored he would tracked on her to do extra training or just observed her. She was the best person to observe,people would greet her,talk to her and ask suggestions from her even if she was no longer a heiress. As the time passed,his curiosity changed into something called attraction. He was attracted by her loving and caring side,loving and caring were not his expertise and they were foreign for him.

Today was another boring day to Sasuke. There was no mission for him. Naruto was in the middle of his training to be a Hokage. He already trained since the sun rose. He was bored to death. People couldn't go and fight each other easily now. He needed some changes. He was in the middle of searching new training partner when he heard a ruckus from the east forest. There must be something interesting there,he thought. He tracked down to the source and found that team eight were training,hide and seek training to be precisely. The Inuzuka was the mouse and his teammates were the chasers.

Sasuke decided to watch them to erase his boredom. It didn't take a long time to catch the dog boy. Hyuuga Hinata tracked him with her eyes so there was no use to cover and did some zigzag in hiding their smell. That girl would find you right away with her eyes. Aburame's insects were doing their jobs well. They trapped Inuzuka and his dog right after they thought they had won. No wonder they were called the best tracking team ever. They found him and his dog less than fifteen minutes.

Hinata was stepping aside when her teammates fought each other and Sasuke could scrutinize her silently from his hiding spot,he hid his chackra so the wouldn't find him. She sat down under a big tree with a folded feet. Her face was serene and pure of attention. The wind caressed her hair,her cheeks were flushed but the nerves around her eyes would appeared whenever she worried. She would gasped when one of his friends in danger and giggle when one of them missed their attack.

Sasuke was truly enjoying the view when Hinata suddenly dissappeared from his eyes. She appeared behind the Aburame and deflected Inuzuka's attack. Sasuke activated his sharingan and knew right away that Inuzuka failed to launch his attack and almost killed his own teammate. Hinata broke the attack easily. She sure had a great reflects. The weapons were falling to the ground and one of the kunai was flying right into Sasuke's face. He caught it rightaway. He smirked,Hinata needed more accuracy training,though.

"Ouch!"

The next thing he saw was Hinata fell on the ground and was ridiculed by the dog boy. Sasuke was irritated and promised to beat the dog boy into a pulp next time they trained together. Sasuke kept his silence from his hiding spot,thinking whether he should or shouldn't throw the kunai to the dog boy. A jounin suddenly appeared and not any longer Hinata was left alone. She was sitting on a mud area. She sighed and straightened herself and Sasuke saw something he shouldn't. His body moved on itself before his brain finished processing what he should do. What the hell was with him?

When he realized he already stood behind the Hyuuga and she greeted on him. He replied in the most unreadable expression.

* * *

So? What happened actually? Any guess guys? Hope you like it. Will be update as soon as possible. Review please? Thank you! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here!

* * *

Hinata was startled by Sasuke's appearance. He could be really frightening if he want to. It's not a rare chance to meet him at the training ground. She repeated her greeting and Sasuke somehow didn't hear her. Hinata looked at Sasuke's puzzled face. It seemed that he didn't know what to do so Hinata asked him again.

"A..are you okay?"

"Hn."

"Well,I-I was training with my friends just now but they had mission to do. Did we disturb y-you?"

Sasuke gave her a shrug. His eyes scanning area around them. He didn't pay her his full attention.

"I-I think I would go home now. I need to change my clothes before I get sick. G-good bye,Uchiha-san. Good luck with your training." Hinata walked away from him.

"Wait! Hinata!"

Hinata froze. It was the first time for him to call her by first name. Her cheeks were flushed. Many of her friends called her by her first name but when Uchiha Sasuke called her,she felt there were butterflies inside her stomach. Her heart was beating faster. It was strange.

Sasuke walked behind her. "Walk." He instructed.

"Wha.."

"Walk." He repeated.

Hinata stepped to the right out of Sasuke's way but he stepped to the right too. Hinata frown,she steeped to the left,afraid to make him angry. But once again he stepped on the left. They repeated that movement several times. Right,left,right,left. They looked like children who learn to dance for the first time,clumsy.

"A..ano.. Uchiha-san. I will step to the right and you to left okay?"

"No need. I thought you said you wanna go home. So walk."

"A..ano.."

"I'll walk you home,Hinata."

Again,first name. Hinata felt her cheeks were aflame. She hid her face and started to walk. With Sasuke right behind her,of course.

"Uchiha-san? D-do you need so-something?"

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Call me Sasuke. When you call me Uchiha-san it felt as old as Kakashi sensei."

"Oh..I..see.. Sasuke-kun." Hinata teased.

"Just..Sasuke." Hinata giggled when she heard an irritated voice from Sasuke. 'Sasuke-kun' was used by his fangirls and he hated it.

He was really a popular man. He was a genius,strong,an independent man. He overpowered one hundred men. Although at outside he showed he didn't care about his environment and people but he would help when people needed him. He would cursed,sounded angry and rude but never do his job half-heartedly. Just like his best friend,the sun of Konoha,Uzumaki Naruto. When Naruto would help with his trademark grin,Sasuke would humiliate and mock before helping. When Naruto would cry aloud for his friends,Sasuke would wept in his own way. They were different but known each other best.

Naruto. How that name perturbed her emotions. He was always his sun,Idol and someone she reached over. She had always loved him for a long time. She knew how Naruto struggled to gain people's acknowledgment. How hurted he was. She was always cheered on him when he was down,did her best to help and showed him her love quietly,never stopped believing that one day he would paid a little attention to her. But it seemed that Naruto's sun was not her. He had set his eyes on a brighter sun than her. Deep down her heart she knew it.

Naruto considered her as one of his friends. He liked Hinata but he loved Haruno Sakura. The brightest sun ever. Sakura had never paid attention to him,she ignored him,never considered his feeling,because she loved only Sasuke. But after The Fourth war,her attitude changed toward Naruto. She showed more affection to the kyuubi boy,much to Naruto's delight. Hinata knew it right away when they had changed their relationship to the next stage. Her heart was broken but she knew it was for the best. Naruto deserved to be happy too,she was happy for him and Sakura. Sakura loved Naruto more than Hinata could think.

"You are thinking about the dobe and his chihuahua again." Sasuke voice broke the silence.

"Wha..w-w-when did..h-how c-co-ould you.." Hinata couldn't finish her sentences.

"You always has this frown when you thinking about them." Hinata tilted her head and saw Sasuke mimicked her frown and that made his face became so funny.

Hinata giggled at him. "That's better." Sasuke gave her a faint smile. Hinata turned her head to hide her blush. Sasuke never showed a smile easily,that made Hinata felt she was special.

 _Oh,don't faltering yourself. It's just a coincidence,you are just a pathetic object who need a pity from him. Like Naruto,he is just pitying you._ A sound was heard inside her head. Hinata bit her lips and blinked away the tears. The voice told the truth,she was not special,never.

They walked out of the forest to the main road. When they arrived at an intersection,Hinata walked to left but stopped by Sasuke's hand on her arm.

"Wait. I thought you are going home,you should turn to the right,not left."

"Yeah,but I just remembered that I have to do some errands before going home. Do you need to meet someone from Hyuuga's clan immediately? Father and Hanabi are available,you can do your business through them. It's easier."

"No. I don't. Listen. Why don't we go to your house first and back to do your errand?" He sounded so deperate and gave her a plea.

Hinata frown at his action. "It would take time,Sasuke. It's okay. I promised to go there after my training with my team." Hinata tugged her arm from Sasuke's firm grip.

"Are we going to pass the market?"

"Yes,it's faster. I just need to retrive my father's scrools. C-can you let my arm go n-now?" Hinata begged.

Sasuke let his hand loosen but still attached. He seemed contemplating about something and gave up with a sigh. "Okay. I'll go too."

"It's okay,Sasuke. Do you need something? You can tell me,I'll try to help you with all of my power." she never saw Sasuke looked so miserable and bewildered. It must be something so important to him.

"No. Just... let me walk you."

Hinata watched his face and gave up. Maybe he would tell me when he thought it was the right time,she thought.

They continued their journey and arrived at the market. There were many people there. It was another busy day for Konoha. Hinata was really popular,almost all of the people called her. Some of them hesitated when they saw her company,but some of them still approached her and did small talk with her. They spent fifteen minutes to walk through the market,ten minutes longer than Sasuke's usual routine to the market.

When they reached the end of market,Sasuke let out a sigh which didn't unnotice by Hinata. She smiled and praised him being so patient with people. They walked another ten minutes and arrived at their destination.

"What kind of scrools are those?"

"Just old scrools about family's history. Father asked them to rewrite the scrools."

Sasuke dragged Hinata to the nearest chair out there. "You stay here. I'll take it for you."

"But..I.." Hinata couldn't finish her words,Sasuke already dissappeared into the house. She sat and waited as Sasuke's command. Sasuke was so strange today.

He appeared after another ten minutes. He put the scrolls in a clothed bag. Hinata stood and tried to take the bag. "Leave it to me. Walk." He commanded again.

"But those are my documents."

"No. They are clan's documents." there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hinata felt an irritated feeling rose. What the hell had happened to this man? He didn't do anything other than giving orders again and again. Hinata bit her lip and walked faster than earlier. Hoping that Sasuke would be left behind. But that was a futile action,he still walked right behind her in an annoying speed and with an annoying smirk.

Hinata's pouting face was really refreshing. Her cheeks were flushed and she bit her lips, there was a frown on her eyebrows but it wasn't the same with the previous frown. She was irritated. She never got mad to anyone,she would let people did as they wish but it seemed that Sasuke pressed her button now. He smirked,thinking that he was the first one who made her show a cute face. Dared he hope that he would be the one and only who could enjoy the view.

They arrived to the market. People started to greet her again. Sasuke saw a big modern shop from afar. "Go to that shop."

"What is it?"

"That shop over there." He pointed.

"You can go there alone,Sasuke. I need to go home." she sounded tired.

"No. Now,go."

She let out a growl. "Give me the s-scrolls. I want to go home now. And you can go to hell!"

Hinata tried to face Sasuke but she was stopped by his arm around her waist. Her back touched his chest, her tight to his tight. Sasuke kept the bag out of her reach.

"Now,be a good girl and go to that shop before people started rumour about our relationship." He said to her ear with a seductive voice. Hinata shivered.

"Oh! I hate you!" Hinata tried to escape the iron like arm with a flushed cheeks. She finally gave up and walked to his ordered direction.

It was a kimono's shop. A well-known shop,they made only the best kimono. Hinata had made a kimono here and she loved it very much. A middle aged woman approached them.

"Welcome,Uchiha-sama,Hyuuga-sama. Is there anything I could do for you?" she said with a polite gesture.

"Hn. I need a kimono. For a young woman."

"Yes,of course. If you could follow me." she showed him many kinds of colors and patterns.

Hinata stood there,dumbfounded. So this was what Sasuke wanted to tell her? He needed to buy an expensive kimono to a young lady? No wonder he was so confused to tell her. Who was that fortunate girl? Was she someone she knew? Was it Sakura? Hinata felt a pang in her heart.

"What kind of Lady do you want to gift it to?" the shop manager asked.

"Pretty." Sasuke answered with a proud voice.

Well,congratulation Sakura-san,you got Sasuke too after you got Naruto. And Hinata was left alone to enjoy the dust. She was tired to be someone unseen by people.

She looked over the exit door. She would leave and retrieve the scrools tomorrow. She needed to vent her frustrations right now. She fled from the store. She heard Sasuke's voice called her name but ignored it. She fled to the forest near the market. Tears were falling from her eyes. Her vision was blurred by her tears. She landed on a secured area and wiping her tears she sat down on the biggest branch and folded her leg,she put her forehead on her knees. She would be okay in no time but she need to let out her anger,sadness,her envy. I'll be okay,she promised herself.

Suddenly a blue-purplish cloth fell on to her head. It surrounded her. She looked up and discarded it. Uchiha Sasuke stood right in front of her. His eyes were red with the tomoes moving fast.

"What the hell was that? It was really reckless of you!"

"N-nothing happened! I just need some alone time. It's a difficult thing to do when someone follow you around,right? What is this? Are you asking me to wrap up it now? Did you by chance had bought the paper and ribbon so I could make it prettier?" Hinata waved the kimono.

Sasuke's eyes back to the black colors. He was confused. "No. Do I need to wrap it? I didn't have the time to do that with you flying out of the store." He said.

"Yes! Of course! When you give it as a present,that pretty lady would love to accept it. I-I mean,Sakura-san would love to accept it."

"Sakura? What is the connection between the kimono and Sakura?" Sasuke was really confused now.

"You seemed need my help when we were at the forest,remember? Then you bought this kimono. You said that..that you would give it to a pretty lady. Who else if it's not Sakura-san?"

"What the hell?! Are you insane? Why would I buy it to her?"

Hinata stunned. If it's not Sakura,who else? It could be anyone and it's not her business. Sasuke and she wasn't in a relationship. She shouldn't be mad at him. She had no right to get angry. What had happened to her? It as as if..as if she was jealous of Sasuke's pretty lady. It hit her,she just fell in love with Sasuke and he already loved someone else. She felt nauseous. What a life,she loved twice and the men already taken away before she reached for them.

"I'm s-sorry,Sasuke. It's not my place to be m-mad at you. I'll check the kimono,if there was damaged,I'll r-replace it. I'll w-wrap it for you and send it to your place tomorrow,is that o-okay?"

"...it on."

"Sorry. What?"

"Just put it on." Sasuke held the kimono and stretched it out to Hinata.

Sasuke was angry with her and punished her to wear it,it seemed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it dirty. I'll check.."

Sasuke sighed and put the bag on the ground then he put the kimono on to Hinata while she was saying sorry to him.

Hinata could feel the soothing feeling came from the kimono. It was really pretty. The color was just like her hair but lighter on the top and getting darker to the bottom. It had water lily patterns on the bottom of the kimono and its sleeves.

"It's pretty."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and turned his eyes away. "Yeah. Let's go back."

"Are you sure I can wear it? I can put it off and clean it..kyaa!"

Sasuke hoisted Hinata up and carried Hinata on his shoulder like a sack of potato. Definitely the most unromantic thing a girls ever het. Hinata punched his arms and shoulder but he didn't bugged. Sasuke slapped her on her behind to shut her up. Hinata face was redder than tomato. It was the first time someone slapped her there. How dare him!

They reached her home quickly thanks to Sasuke. He put Hinata on her feet and gave her the bag. When Hinata stood on her feet,she slapped him on his cheek.

"T-that was for the slap just now. It's a r-rude thing to do to a l-lady. Well then,excuse me. Have a nice day,Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke was left on the gates,stroking his red cheek. That girl surely slapped hard. He smirked and jumped away.

###

When Hinata backed to her room,she took of Sasuke's lady's kimono. She put it on the chair near her bed,she would check on it later. Now she needed a hot shower with a relaxing atmosphere and long healing time. She discarded her clothes layer by layer. She put the clothes into the wash bin to be cleaned later. When she threw her trousers,she saw something,her eyes went bigger than a saucer and she began to scream.

She scream out loud and she was sure her scream was heard all around the village and heard by Sasuke too. Her scream made her family gathered around her room. Hanabi and her father pounded on her door. They were worried.

She fell on the floor with her knee first. She had lost all of her energy by screaming. Her father and sister managed to come in her room to find Hinata on her towel kneeling on the floor,her arms hugging her waist.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt? Did you hurt yourself? Hina-nee!"

Hinata pointed to her wash bin. Hanabi checked if there was something wrong. Nothing was wrong. Her father left them when he found that Hinata wasn't injured. He muttered something about hormones.

"What is it? What's the matter with your ripped trousers?"

Hinata just stunned. Her mouth moved to form words but nothing came out of her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks were redder than Hanabi's ribbon.

Nothing wrong. It's just torn as big as her palm on the behind. It's just she wore her short jacket not her usual long jacket so you could see what under the trousers easily and it's just one person who saw it. That person was Uchiha Sasuke. From all of the people! And she just slapped on him after he helped to keep her honor all day long!

"Oh! Hanabi! What should I do?"

"Nee-chan...what happened? Did you get hurt somewhere? You are really weird!"

Hinata wanted to scream all around the world,hoping that she could erase people memories by doing that,especially an Uchiha's memories. But she knew that it was impossible. Oh,what a big failure she was. It's so embarrassing. Hanabi tugged her to her bed. She sat down next to Hinata. "Please,tell me what happened?"

Hinata drank water given by Hanabi. When she felt better,she started telling Hanabi her day. By the end of her story,Hanabi laughed until she rolled on her bed. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. Hinata tried to stop her but realized that it was impossible so she waited until Hanabi finished her laugh.

"Oh! Oh,my God,nee-chan! It's just so.." Hanabi laughed again. "You really make my day."

"S-stop it! I need an advice! D-don't laugh!"

Hanabi finally calmed down. She looked at the kimono place on Hinata's chair. "Is that the kimono?"

"H-hai!"

"Well,Hina-nee,you just found a richie suitor! This material was really expensive,when I asked father to buy me another,he refused it."

"What?! No! He bought it to his lady."

"He bought it and you wore it. So,tell me who is the lady in that sentence? I'm sure it isn't Uchiha-san."

"W-well.. He said she is pretty. I am not.."

"Nee-chan. Don't you have a mirror in here? Do you look at yourself carefully?"

"No.. Why should I? C-can we talk about my question p-please?"

Hanabi sighed at her sister's ignorance. Their father declined more than ten marriage proposals to Hinata. He didn't want his daughters live in a political marriage like most of the Hyuuga. Hinata and Hanabi deserved more than that.

"Okay. So you slapped him,you just need to apologize to him. It's not like you know you had a big hole on your pants,is it?"

"Un..but.."

Hinata and Hanabi spent the rest of afternoon thinking how to apologize to Uchiha Sasuke. Some of them were ridiculous and they laughed about that idea. Hinata felt better and readied to apologize to Sasuke.

"Don't worry,if he is a gentleman like you said,he will be a gentleman until the end." With that Hanabi left Hinata alone in her room.

Hinata made up her mind and promised to face Sasuke tomorrow.

* * *

So,,did you guess it right? I'm a little devil here. Next chapter will be the last. Happy Halloween to You!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Here is the third and last chapter.

But before that I want to reply a review from Guest-san. I'm happy you spared your time write a review on my story. (you can see that I didn't erase the review as a reminder for me that not everyone would love to read my story,I'm not perfect) I'm sorry that it was not cup of your tea. On the summary I wrote that I don't own Naruto. It means this story has no relation with the original one. This site is a fanfictions,it means fiction stories made by fans. You need not to worry. In the reality Sasuke and Sakura were cannon. This story won't magically change Naruto's story. I also aware that Sasuke and Hinata didn't even meet more than 3 scenes. I wrote my story as reasonable as I could. I just wanna share my story through this site and I'm happy that many people still love my story,just like Sebby's bae-san and ImCutePoison-san. Thank you very much for your review. Your review boost my writing spirit! Thank you! I'll do my best to create more interesting stories.

Let's stop here. No more rambling. I wrote long enough that could send people to sleep while reading it. Happy reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke dropped on his bed with a big sigh. He just finished a long mission. His head and eyes hurted like hell. Adding Inuzuka and Naruto to the team equal to disaster. They couldn't shut their mouth up. Couldn't read the situation and did unnecessary things. That was totally a chaos. Sasuke felt his headache increased by thinking it and he didn't hear knocks on his door. When he heard it,he wanted to ignore it. Pretend that nobody was home. But the knocking sounds were heard again. Sasuke walked to the door,why couldn't a man enjoy his alone time for a moment.

He opened the door and readied to let out a growl to scared the person but stopped when he saw Hinata started to walked away from his door. He called her name and she turned back. Sasuke felt his breath was caught in the middle of his lungs. Was it possible for a girl to get prettier in one month? It was possible for Hinata,Sasuke thought. For a month he couldn't meet and see her pretty face. He missed her presence,her smile,her laugh,her voice,everything about her.

Last time he saw her was when he bought the kimono. It was a day with memories. He got to see many side of Hinata that she never showed to anyone before. He loved it,he loved all aspects of Hinata. He wished to see it more.

When he arrived home,an ANBU informed him to meet The Sixth. There was a rebellion in Storm Village and they needed Konoha's aid. He was the last person who needed to report. The aiding team had to depart as soon as possible so he didn't have time to tell anyone about his whereabouts. Did she miss him? Because hell,he missed her like a blind who need his light.

And now here he was with Hinata, in front of him.

"A..ano..Uchi-Sasuke.. I heard you have come back. I.. I.. need to talk but you seemed t-tired.. So..I just-"

Sasuke didn't want the chance being alone with Hinata slipped away,Sasuke opened his door wider to allow Hinata came inside. "Come in."

He looked thinner and paler than last time they met. Hinata frown,shouldn't he go to the hospital? It would be too late of something happened to him. She didn't want that.

"Um..I just-" she hesitated.

Sasuke walked into his apartment leaving Hinata there. She followed him when she saw his silent invitation. His room was filled with yellowish color from the sunset. Sasuke sat on his armchair. He put his head on its soft prop.

Hinata saw his frown and broke the ice around them. "I-I heard you came back." she repeated, "How was the mission?"

"Hn.. Just fine. It's a little havoc there but everything is fine now." He opened one of his eyes and eyed Hinata. She felt her cheeks blushed from his attention. No one had ever seen her like Sasuke had. People just looked and brushed her away from their views. She wasn't an interesting object for their eyes. But Sasuke was different,he looked at her as if it was the first time they met,as if it was the most reasonable thing to do,as if she was the most brilliant thing he ever saw.

Hinata felt embarrassed by her own thought. "I-It's good. Well,Um.. Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm..worried. I visited Kiba-kun before came here. He is injured badly,so does Akamaru. They said N-Naruto-kun was the last one who stand."

"Hn.. Not everyone has his excruciating chakra. It's a miracle that nobody was killed." Sasuke frown again,trying to pressed his uncomfortable feeling.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Sasuke snorted at her suggestion.

"Oh.. Or I can go to ask Sakura-san to heal you. Wait here,I'll go. Just a moment."

"No. I just need you here." He cut her quickly.

Once again her blush appeared. He always made her blush everytime they met. She couldn't help it,she hoped he didn't notice it. Hinata sat on the chair near Sasuke. He looked fine but the sweat over his forehead said anything but.

"I'm not sure if I can help you. But.. If you allow me.."

"Hn.." His frown was deeper than before. She didn't know his syllable means 'go away' or 'okay' but Sasuke didn't curse and yelled to her so she concluded that it wasthe latter.

Hinata placed the tip of her fingers on his forehead,a light green chakra flew from her hand to his head through her fingers. She used her Byakugan and concentrated on his chakra flew,healing the injured points and overused one. He almost used all of his chakra,no wonder,he barely could stand. They spent almost half an hour in that position,Sasuke sat on the chair with his head tilted and Hinata stood behind the chair,palm on his forehead. Her long hair created a curtain around Sasuke,he inhaled her sweet smell,lavender and vanilla. He calmed down and his pain reduced. He fell asleep long before he knew it.

When he woke up,the sky had become dark,a blanket was placed on his body. He felt so refreshed. Sasuke stretched his body and his joints plopped. He sighed. When wss the last time he slept this well? His mind still groggy from his good sleep.

A feminine giggle was heard. He turned his head to found Hinata sat on the chair just like before. She stayed just like he asked. He was overjoyed. He could feel a blush was starting to creep up and he cleared his throat to hide it.

"I thought you had gone home."

"No. I-I have made dinner for you. I made much more so you can keep the rest in the fridge,y-you can warm it tomorrow before eating it. I have also clean your laundry and dishes."

Sasuke stilled. She thought his silent was a disagreement to her actions. Her smile slipped away. She was rude. She crossed her line. He just asked her to stay not to overstepped his boundaries. "I'm s-sorry,Sasuke. I shouldn't do that. It's just I-I want to help and I.. I..I'm going home. Excuse me."

Sasuke bolted from his chair and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. But,it's just..It's the first time someone take care of me after my mother. I spent almost all of my life living in a solitude and harsh environment. When I didn't kill,people would kill me. I almost forget the feeling called care,respect,warmth and love." until I met you,he added in his heart.

"I don't know how to express my feeling. I'm sorry if I made you misunderstood. Thank you."

It's the first time for him to tell anyone about his condition. Hinata was sure that even Naruto didn't know about this. Sasuke wasn't a big mouthed person,if anything he was the most respectable man who also respect people's minds.

"Y-you are welcome. I put your dinner on the table. Please eat before you go to sleep. It'll make you heal faster. I'll g-go home now. Good-"

"Stay."

"I..Uh.. You need to rest."

"Stay."

"Uh..I..But..I..Okay?" she answered when he tightened his hug.

Sasuke placed his face to Hinata's hair and inhaled her smell with a grin.

Sasuke went to take a bath while Hinata prepare and re-heat his food. Sasuke helped Hinata to prepare the table when he finished his bath. She cooked stir-fry cabbage, miso soup,roasted chicken and salad with lots and lots of tomatoes. He was happy that she knew his favorite food.

When Hinata wanted to go home so he could enjoyed his alone time,he insisted for her to company him. It had been along time for him to have a dinner with someone,he said. He knew he was a cunning man but he would do anything so she stayed. She even had a dinner with him. He enjoyed their dinner. She was a really great cook.

They talked about his mission and Sasuke told her some funny stories about the dobe and the dog boy. Hinata giggled and laughed with a lovely voice,her cheeks were red. Sasuke wanted to caress it so much but he didn't. She also told him everything happened in that one month. He asked what she did,who she met and how was her feelings. Did you miss me was left untold.

Suddenly she fell silent.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and she was gripping her chopsticks tightly. She bit her lips,her food was forgotten. Sasuke knew she was preparing herself to do something and he let her to make up her mind.

"A..ano.. Sasuke. It's about your kimono."

"My kimono?"

"Hai. I mean your lady's kimono. I brought it with me and I placed it on you b-bed. I checked it and it w-wasn't damaged. You can give it to the real and s-suitable owner now. I-If she doesn't like it,I'll take her to buy a new one. And.. ano.. Um.. Thankyouforhelpingmetohidemyrippedpants!"

"Sorry? I don't get it?"

"It's my pants. Y-you are my savior,Sasuke. If I didn't meet you that day,I would parade around the village with my r-ripped pants. It would be so embarrassing.. So,t-thank you very much! You even had to sacrifice that k-kimono for me."

Sasuke saw Hinata's cute face. He couldn't help to feel cocky and greedy. His dream girl said he was her savior. He composed his face as stoic as ever. "It's not a big deal. You helped me around my house so we are even now."

"O-Oh.. No. It's not! It's not even half of it. I'll help you again here if you need it. I want to repay you,S-Sasuke."

"Hn.. I don't know but I'm afraid you are just helping the fangirls to get around my house. You know,to get information here,to take something there." He teased.

"N-no! I wouldn't do that! Believe in me. I'll do a-anything to prove my gratefulness to you."

Hinata's words raised his attention. "Anything?"

"Hai! As long as it's in my capabilities." she answered firmly.

"Anything?"

"Hai!"

"Still in your capabilities,huh?"

"Hai!"

"As I wish?"

"Hai!"

"Go out with me."

"Hai! No.. Wait.. Sorry. W-what?"

"Go out with me. A date. You want to thank me,yes?"

"H-hai. But-"

"It's still in your capabilities,isn't it?

"H-hai. But-"

"Anything as I wish,don't it?"

"Hai. But Sasuke.."

"It's decided. Where do you prefer to go? The Matsuri on next week or the fireworks festival this week? I think fireworks is fine but we could find more attractions on Matsuri. How about go to both of them?"

"I-"

"Okay. Both of them." Sasuke decided by himself and walked away. Hinata followed him to stop him before he regret asking her out.

"S-Sasuke,please rethink about it. It's unreasonable. You should go with someone special. It's no use to go with me. You'll just make her mad with you."

Hinata was happy,actually. Sasuke wanted to go out with her. Her,the village rat,not the pretty girl like Sakura or Ino. She always went to festivals with her teammates or her sister. Never before someone asked her to go with him. It's the first time,she was excited. But when she thought about the girl Sasuke loved,the plan was not really appealing now. Sasuke could used their date as an experience before asking the rightfully one.

Sasuke walked from his room and dragged Hinata back to the livingroom. They sat on Sasuke's long sofa,face to face. Sasuke placed that kimono in her hands.

Hinata looked at the clothes. "Do you need me to wrap it?"

"Do you need it to be wrapped?"

"If it's a present to someone special then,yes."

"No. I mean,do _you_ need it to be wrapped? It's yours from the start and you had wear it anyway." He emphasized you so Hinata would know his point. She was the one he wanted and needed. No one else.

"W-what do you.. You gave it to m-me?" Hinata stunned with a gasp.

"Yes,who else?" He raised his brows.

"I heard you said it was for a pretty lady." she blushed.

"You are."

"I'm not. Sakura-san was prettier,smarter and stronger than I am."

"But I don't like her. I won't like someone less than perfect."

"There is no one perfect,Sasuke." Hinata replied. Sasuke was being funny.

"There is. You are." He answered with a serious tone.

Hinata blushed madly. It was the first time for her to be called perfect.

Sasuke leaned over and placed his forehead on hers. He couldn't not to touch her. "So,use this on our date this week?"

"Is it because I said I would do anything to repay you?"

"No. It is because I love you."

Hinata gazed up and met Sasuke's eyes. She searched any hints of joke or lie but she didn't find any. Instead,she found Sasuke's eyes filled with seriousness,hope and love just like he said.

"You are serious,aren't you?"

"Do I ever joke?"

"Are you sure it is me?"

"If I don't,would I sit and talk to you like this?" He stroked her cheek and sounded so melancholy.

"What if I reject it?" Hinata bit inside of her cheek and scoffed to herself. Why did I say that?!

"I am a well-known ninja who can do impossible thing,aren't I?"

"Will you ever change your mind?"

"Will a marriage thought count?" Sasuke answered rightaway.

Hinata gasped at Sasuke's reply. If she blused just now,she was melting now. She placed her hands on her cheeks to cool it down.

"So,what is your answer? I don't accept a 'no' answer well." He twirled his finger around Hinata's hair. He loved how her hair flew through his fingers.

"I..I.. Yes?" she felt out of breath. Was it real?

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Hinata threw herself to Sasuke's arms. She was crying in joy while chanting a yes to the Uchiha. Sasuke hugged her and let out a true smile. They stayed at that position for a while.

"I love you." Sasuke said when they separated. His eyes never left hers.

Finally,finally I had you.

"I..I love you,too."

He then kissed her. He couldn't help it when he saw her happy face. He kissed her firstly with a chaste kiss. His lips were press to hers. When he felt no resistance from Hinata he pressed his lips to her asking for entrance. Hinata who was never been kissed before couldn't give him the right response. She pressed her lips together. He tugged his thumb and forefinger to her chin and her lips parted. Sasuke took his chance and slid his tongue into her sweet mouth. Hinata let out a whimper while he groaned when they tongue met. Sasuke pressed his body toward her to feel her soft body more,to inhale her smell more and taste her more. Hinata responded with much enthusiast in spite of lacking experinces. They were really focused on each other to not realize someone was on his door.

"Teme! Tonight we are going to celebrate our victory! People are gathered! Let's drink till drunk!" Naruto broke into Sasuke's house.

Hinata surprised and pushed Sasuke till he fell down. Sasuke groaned and vowed to castrate the damn Naruto.

"Huh? Hinata-chan! You are here! We have searched for you everywhere. Let's go to the party! It will be fun!" Naruto was as dense as ever,he didn't realize Sasuke and Hinata fast breathing and their flushed cheeks. He continued giving his speech about the party,he thought their silence was because they were not interested.

Sasuke stood up and muffled Naruto mouth with his fist.

"I'll go but let me get ready. You can go ahead."

"Oh,well. Let's go Hinata-chan! We can leave Teme alone. Let him sulk as he wish! People are waiting!" Naruto grabbed her hand but stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"You leave alone. We will go when we are ready." With that Sasuke shoved Naruto out of his house. Naruto shouted at him but left anyway.

"That's very rude of you,Sasuke." He just shrugged at her comment.

Sasuke sat next to Hinata. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. He took his time in each finger."I thought you said you are getting ready to the party?" she asked and raised her brows.

"Hn.. The party could wait,it won't go anywhere anyway. So where were we just now?" He asked with a boyish smile which stole her breath away for the nth time.

"Sasuke. We shouldn't d-do this. Let's go to celebrate with them."

"No way."

"Yes way."

They had staring contest and Sasuke lose by a split second.

"Fine. But I dont want any interruption on our first date,second or any date ahead,am I understand?" Hinata giggled and nodded.

"Now,gave me a kiss before we go." He leaned over to Hinata.

Hinata fulfilled his wish with a quick kiss and they went to the party. They sat next to each other. Hinata smiled at him and took his hand. Sasuke linked their finger. He never let her out of his reach or his vision. He wanted to make sure that she was real and she was his.

Hinata smiled at him when they eyes met. Maybe for Sasuke their first date would be at the fireworks festival but for her it was today. They shared many things today,their confession,their feeling and their first kiss. Little did she know,Sasuke felt the same thing too.

Finally,they found each other. A place where they supposed to belong.

* * *

Finish! Thank you for being patient! Let's meet again at the next story! Review is much appreciated! See ya!


End file.
